Known display panels and the like utilize plasma light emission besides CRT, liquid crystal and electroluminescence.
In manufacturing a conventional plasma display utilizing plasma light emission, a space between opposed glass substrates is evacuated first, and then a rare gas such as neon, argon or xenon gas is supplied under low pressure to the evacuated space. The space is thereafter sealed gastight to prevent gas leakage.
There are possibilities of discharge, shifting and crosstalk when using light emitting elements of the conventional plasma display. To check such drawbacks, the glass substrates for enclosing a rare gas are cut with high precision or partition inductors are provided for separating the light emitting elements from one another.
It is, however, difficult to enclose a rare gas between the glass substrates and seal the peripheries thereof to prevent gas leakage. Further, it is troublesome, very difficult and costly to cut the glass substrates with high precision or to provide the partition inductors for separating the light emitting elements. It is particularly difficult to manufacture a large plasma display, and hence the conventional plasma display is not suited for use as a large outdoor advertising display panel or the like.